joe_the_puppetfandomcom-20200214-history
"Suit Of Armor"
'''"Suit Of Armor" '''aired on March 20, 2018. It is the third episode in the extended series. Summary Joe finds a suit of armor in the bedroom and puts it on. Plot The episode starts off with a yeti looking outside. He mentions it being his type of weather with the ice and all that. But, when he looks up, he freaks out when he sees an alien. He lays on the ground, terrified. Then, Joe walks in saying hi. He sees Yeti terrified and asks him what's going on. He says he saw an alien and Joe freaks out too! Then Rainbow Bear walks in and asks what Joe is doing. He was going to feed his yeti, and Rainbow Bear leaves. Then, he comes back and asks Joe what he is doing... he is swinging on an arm. Rainbow Bear leaves, but soon comes back to ask him what he's doing. He is silent, so Rainbow Bear goes away to soon be called back loudly by Joe. Joe asks him if he can pick out his clothes. At First, he says yes. But after thinking, he wants Joe to pick them out. Joe is furious. He tries to stall by poking a heart balloon. But, Rainbow Bear tells him to do it, and he goes to pick him out. Rainbow Bear comes to check on Joe, who is "putting his clothes on", (he is under the shirt). He sees Joe has a basketball shirt, and wants to play a game with him, but then notices it was icing outside. He also tells Joe that his way of getting dressed is wrong. Joe tells him that he should do it or someone invent clothes that just fly on you. Rainbow Bear then flies away. Joe is puzzled at him. Joe sticks with his lucky robe as Rainbow Bear checks on him again. He still doesn't understand why Joe likes it. He says that he is still friends, but he should find someone says that someone else should be his friend that likes his stupidity. He calls in a dinosaur that attacks him. Rainbow Bear asks him how he's been. Joe says he has been making friends, and Rainbow Bear asks who let the dino in the house. The Alien says that maybe it was him. The dino walks away, and Rainbow Bear states that he lost his only "friend". Joe's says his heart is now as "hard as stine", but Rainbow Bear corrects it into "weak as a balloon", like the balloon seen earlier. Then, Rainbow Bear goes to watch TV, but it won't turn on. Joe forgot to turn it on, and Rainbow Bear admits he forgets too. The Alien cackles as Yeti asks Joe to feed him. Joe is dusting the house as Rainbow Bear walks in and complements him. While cleaning, Joe finds a suit of armor from the Big Hero 6 toy collection. He asks for the armor to work, and he opens a case file. He doesn't need it, so he closes it. He wonders if he can get in it... Rainbow Bear is watching TV and the armor falls on him. He calls for Joe saying there is a suit of armor in the house, and Joe admits that it is just him. He wonders why Joe did that because he was trying to see what they would say on TV, but it turned off because Joe stepped on the remote. He wanted to show Rainbow Bear the armor, so he asks the hand to turn on his buttons. His wings spread out, and he flies into Rainbow Bear. He then crashes onto Rainbow Bear. The hand lifts him up, and Joe thanks him. He thinks a part is broken, hits the camera because he has no friends, and falls onto Rainbow Bear again. Joe's dream shows Rainbow Bear cheering Joe when he is saving the city. He says that he will be a hero with the armor and destroy the light. Well, he changes his mind, and flies away. In the distance, Yeti asks Joe if he can destroy the alien now. Joe's dream ends and the scene is back off with Joe lying on Rainbow Bear. Joe gets up wishing that he could be the hero. Joe switches back into his Joe form. Joe throws away the duster onto the armor, and walks away sadly. Suddenly, two people, the One-Eyed Shark and Doggie, take away the suit of armor. Joe decides that he is actually going to play with the suit of armor. He sees Doggie stealing it and has an arguement with him. He smacks him off the armor with the duster. Joe hen throws the duster on the One-Eyed Shark. He takes the suit of armor away, while the One-Eyed Shark is ashamed and leaves with Doggie, declaring they will be back. Joe puts he armor back, and Rainbow Bear is happy because he can now watch TV. Then, Joe hops on Rainbow Bear twice. Joe thinks he is a good friend. Meanwhile, Yeti is annoyed because Joe hasn't destroyed he alien yet. Joe does the leap of faith, and bumps into a wall. The Hand puts the light on Joe and it doesn't light up at first. Joe runs away when Yeti asks to feed him. He gets hurt. Yeti thinks he isn't there, because Joe goes under the bed. He stays there for a while, and the episode ends. Cast / Appearances * GG Games R Us as Joe * GG Games R Us as Rainbow Bear * GG Games R Us as Yeti (debut) * GG Games R Us as Doggie (debut) * GG Games R Us as One-Eyed Shark (debut) * GG Games R Us as The Alien (debut) * GG Games R Us as Person on TV (debut) Trivia To be added! Goofs To be added! Notes * This is the first appearance of Doggie, The Alien, and the main villain, One-Eyed Shark. Series Order Previous: TBA Next: TBACategory:Episodes Category:Extended Series Category:Aired On GG Games R Us